newrednationfandomcom-20200213-history
New Red Nation Wiki
The Federal Republic Of New Red Nation New Red Nation is the nation on NationStates that replaced the former World Power of Fiduciaca after it fell during the war of Colonia. It is currently a the only superpower remaining in it's region on Planet New Earth Overview Rubrum Natio (A.K.A. Red Nation) was founded Over 370 years ago on December 15th 1641 under a Constitutional Monarchy. After 147 years under the monarchy Rubrum Natio abolished it's old government due to riots in its former capital Redimore and established a Federal Republic. Rubrum Natio has had 33 presidents so far. Rubrum Natio lead the world Industrial Revolution and even today has the most advanced technology around. It remains the only superpower on it's planet and has about 4.32 square miles of land and a large population of 980,000 and growing (RP population) it has a developing economy and political cultural force. Economy Rubrum Natio's economy is very unique. It has plenty of ups and downs; however this is bad for investing. But as of 2011 the economy is almost at an all time high rating a 80 according to Nation States. It went from having a GDP per capita of 8,000 USD to 11,000 USD to 17,500 in the 5 months due to the new jobs that the government planned to create years ago being deployed, showing their efficiency. Their currency is the Pint as of 1999 due to the government shutdown and collapse of the former world superpower, Fiduciaca. This ended up hurting Rubrum Natios economy because the nation lost all of it's old trade income etc. However, in 2006 the economy improved for a short period of time and then fell the following year in 2007. Rubrum Natio has a steady growing economy. Rubrum Natio also has a consumer confidence rate of 104% and a worker enthusiasm rate of 103%. The country's economy relies on Retail. The average employee makes around 24,000 Pints a year. Energy Energy in Rubrum Natio is mainly wind, solar, or nuclear power. As of 2005 congress passed the law saying that clean energy must be the primary energy source by 2009. In 2007 there were already over 60 solar plants built and 10 nuclear plants and wind turbines rose over the nation. This economically destroyed the economy at first but 4 years later in 2011 the economy improves greatly due to the jobs created. Education As of 2011 Rubrum Natio has an education budget of $801,245,351,088.00, 18% of government spending. It is known for its "Hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population." PhD degrees are common along with master degrees. However bachelors degrees are what a large percent of the population obtains (64%) It is recorded that 87%+ of Natons have attended and graduated college. Crime & law enforcment During the time of Fiduciaca (also known as the early generation of New Red Nation) crime was moderate in youth. From 2000 to early 2011 crime was low but in late 2011 crime rates started to spike. It is estimated that 92,500,336 out of 1,100,000 of Rubrum Natio's population are criminals and it tends to rise daily (note: not yearly) greatly. Law and order's crime rate may improve in the near future because of this. Black and grey markets make up about 5,554,554,168,091 dollars USD of Rubrum Natio's profit with Basic necessities being the largest and Drugs and pharmaceuticals following. It is estimated that the average criminal in Rubrum Natio makes 3,843.30 USD in income/savings. Latest activity Category:Browse